Vampire Kisses
by dizzyliz1x1x2
Summary: The characters from twilight with a twisted plot. Love, hate, and...romance perhaps?
1. A Horrific Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight. This is purely for entertainment only.

At the time I was an 18 year old student. Just a normal girl in a normal school. It was the beginning of a new year. My first year of college._I_ was a freshman in college now. I was so excited. I normally got good grades without even trying very hard so I was expecting good things from the year. Soon enough, though, that would change. All I wanted now, was to just get through my schooling without...changing, to put it simply.

As I sat in the classroom waiting I heard the door open and a man begin to speak.

"Is anyone in here?" he called out into the darkness of the room. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. I like the dark.

"Hi," I answered. He seemed to have been surprised that anyone was in the room. He stumbled back a few steps, flicked the light on then composed himself enough as to speak.

"Um..I'm Edward, but only call me that after class," He said to me as calmly as he could. "I'm the teacher for this room."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I put my arm out to shake hands with him. He only looked at it for a moment. Just then, he grabbed me and pinned me to a desk. I gasped in surprise. The first thought that ran through my head was that he was about to kiss me...or rape me. But he had seemed so nice. Then he opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, and he moved closer to my neck. Suddenly, he let go of me and quickly turned away.

"Don't get to close to me for a while," he said.

"O-ok," I stammered, then I grabbed my things and moved to a desk in the far back of the room.

As a school bell rang, students loudly rushed into the room and took seats."Hello everyone. Please take your seats," Edward said. "Today we will be talking about vampires." So many thoughts were running through my head at this point. I couldn't even look up at him. _What just happened? Could he be a vampire? If he is why would he have attacked _me_. What if it happens again. Should I scream, or fight back? Would that only make matters worse? Would I really be able to take on a vampire if I fought back?_ At that point I was becoming frantic. "Are there any questions?" I looked up. "Bella, do you have a question?" I was still in shock from the incident.

"N-no," I squeaked.

"Ok then." He continued with his lecture, and I continued staring at my desk.

"Are there any questions now?" he asked again. I slowly raised my hand. "Yes, Bella?"

"H-how," I cleared my throat, "how would someone know if they had been assaulted by a vampire?"

"If the vampire showed their fangs. It's a dead giveaway."

"O-ok. Thank you." _How can he discuss this so calmly? _I thought.

Then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag quickly and headed for the door, but because I was in the back, I was the last person to get to the door. Before I could leave, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the room.

"You cant leave yet, Bella," he told me. My eyes never left the floor as he spoke.

"O-ok." He let go of my arm.

"..What am I saying. Of course you can go." I looked up at him just for a moment. I could see just a small bit of shame, but it vanished as quickly as I saw it. I hurried out of the room and went to the rest room.

While I was there I washed my face with ice cold water to straighten out my head. _You're imagining things. There's no way that vampires could be real._ The only problem was that I wasn't convincing myself of that. I exited the rest room and headed to my next class. To get there though, I had to walk past _that_ room. The room where Edward had attacked me. I got a chill down my spine just thinking about it. _He's probably not even in there,_ I told myself. When I walked by, though, I looked in the window on the door and was a girl in there with her back facing me. She looked familiar to me. It was my friend, Jess. I stopped where I was to watch. She lifted her hair off of her neck, exposing it. The next thing a saw was Edward leaning down and biting into her neck. He was facing me during this, and he looked up and saw me gaping in at them. He winked at me, and I turned away and rushed to my next class.

More to come. please let me know what you think.


	2. Numb Thoughts

As I sat in the classroom I was really starting to worry. _He saw me. I know he did. What is he going to do? Is he going to come after me? I saw him...bite her. Poor Yin Mar. He _must _be a vampire. But he saw me too. I _know_ he did. He even winked at me for god's sake. You can't tell me that he didn't see me watching them._ I wasn't paying any attention to the class, but I did notice when the door clicked open. I looked up on instinct and saw Wind standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," he directed his comment to the teacher who's name I didn't even know because I wasn't paying any attention. "Could you please excuse Bella for a moment? I need to speak with her." the teacher nodded and instructed me to go with Edward. I hesitantly stood up, and walked out of the class. Edward places his hand on my back, ever so gently, guiding me back into _that_ classroom. _His_ class, where he assaulted me before anyone else was there.

I realized how gently and nicely he was touching my back, his hand just lingering on my there, guiding me down the hall. For a moment, I forgot all about how much he had scared me that morning. All I thought about until we got into the room was his hand. His hand on my back. The farther we walked the lower his hand slid down my back. By the time we got to Edward's class room, his hand was on my lower back, only 2 inches from my butt, but as soon as we walked into his room and he closed the door behind us, he dropped his hand to his side. That actually made me a bit sad.

When we first entered the room, we were both silent for a little while. Then, Edward began to speak.

"What you saw before...you were never meant to see that.

"I gathered that much," I replied. "But why...why would you do that. It's horrible and cruel." At that point I was rambling on quickly."I can't believe tha..." Edward cut me off, grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, holding me there. I couldn't move.

"The only people I do that to asked me to do it. Do you really think she would have given in without fighting had she not _wanted_ me to turn her?" I was stunned that he yelled at me. I can't believe that I had upset him so badly. I looked directly into his eyes. His deep emerald green eyes. Something I learned that I could do to see how he was really feeling. I was able to read the emotion in his eyes every time. I could see pain, and concern. For what, I didn't know, but it was there. Then it changed. The pain became anger, and the concern became determination. Once again, Edward opened his mouth and bared his teeth. He leaned down toward my neck, but right when I expected him to bite me, he turned his head up toward my ear and whispered, "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you saw today."

"I promise."

"How can I trust you? How do I know that you're not just saying that?" I was hesitant to reply.

"Well...I guess you won't. You'll just have to believe me." this time _he_ was the one who was hesitant..

"Very well then." he let go of me so I could move. "If I find out that you told someone...well, you don't want to know what will happen." He smirked at me. "You may go now,"he said, and I did.

As soon as I got back to my class the bell rang. The teacher gave me a dirty look. She obviously wasn't happy about me missing the majority of the class. I only ignored her though. She had no idea what I was going through right now. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. _I can't believe how calm I am about all of this._ I thought to myself, as I walked toward my house. I was so glad that I only had two morning courses. That means I get to go home and relax for a little while. I just walked off campus and had five more blocks to walk to my house. _Perfect. Just enough time to clear my mind._

The romance begins to kindle. more to come_  
_


	3. Unusual Ideas

**Vampire Kisses**

**Chapter 3: Unusual Ideas**

As I walked down the street towards home, I was thinking about the assignment that had been on the board of the class I completely missed(OK so I was there for half of it but I was deep on thought so I pretty much missed everything the teacher said). _That wasn't there when I left the room. She must have put it up after I was gone. I still have no idea how I'm going to do it though. _I Was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice Edward standing on my front step, leaning on my door.

He wasn't looking in my direction. Not even remotely. For a moment I considered just turning around and going to the campus library until my next class, but then he looked over and I knew that he saw me. There was no turning around and running now. But there he was. Just standing there in has jeans and oxford shirt. He looked so cute. And it was obvious that he was waiting for me. I knew that he was only 20 because there was a short paragraph about each teacher on the schools website. Two years. That's really not that much of an age difference.

I wasn't as afraid now as I was when he called me out of my second period class, but a little bit of fear still lingered over my head. I unintentionally slowed my pace. I had less than a block to walk, but I suddenly felt very tired – almost heavy. Like my feet were dragging on the ground. Almost like I was about to collapse at any second. But I didn't. And I wish I had. then maybe I could get out of whatever was going to happen next. All I knew was that it wouldn't be pretty. So, I tried to prepare myself mentally. _Don't worry. He's just a teacher. A teacher who just happens to be a vampire...that obviously wants to eat me. But none-the-less, everything will be fine._ I was feeding myself bull, and I knew it.

It took me what seemed like forever to get to my door. "You're a slow walker," he said.

"Um, thanks. So what are you doing here?" I tried to make casual conversation while I messed with my lock, trying to open the door.

"Waiting for you. I think we should talk." I got my door open finally and I looked at him. He held it open for me and we both walked inside. I was a little uneasy about all of this, but I acted as if I thought it was normal.

"So..."I said. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I was trying to walk into the kitchen, but he wasn't following me. "You can come in...to the kitchen I mean." Edward followed me back into the kitchen as I offered him a drink. "Would you like tea or coffee or something?" I asked.

"No. Thank you. I might get something later though." He said that last sentence with a big grin on his face. _Maybe it's an inside joke that I'm not in on. _

I put some water on to boil and told Edward to sit down. Then I got a mug and a tea bag for myself. My kitchen was rather small though and my table was only big enough for one or two people, so when I sat down, I was very close to him. Being so close to him made my heart flutter. Come to think of it, my heart always did that when I was this close to him. "Well," he said, "I really did come because I needed to talk to you. You see, I'm not sure if I can really believe you when you say that you won't say anything to anyone."

"What could I _possibly _do to have you believe me?" I asked. I really didn't want there to be any tension between us. Especially because I would have to see him almost every day for the rest of the year. I really couldn't afford for there ro be tension.

"Well actually." he began as I got up to retrieve my hot water for my tea, "there is something." I poured my water into my mug, then put the kettle back on the stove.i sat down next to him again.

"Really? What is it then?" I took a sip of my tea as he answered.

"You could let me have my way with you." I nearly choked on tea. His eyes became wide with concern. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I nodded frantically as I swallowed the tea that was in my mouth.

"What do you mean by that? To have you're way with me I mean." At this point I was utterly confused.

"I mean a lot of things," he said, "Some simple small things like the obvious 'don't tell anyone' rule, and some larger things like what will happen if you tell anyone. There are also things that will happen whether you tell anyone or not." As he said this he raised one eyebrow. "I'd be happy to show you one of the things that will happen anyway now if you would like."

"Yes. Actually, I'll take you up on that offer," I said.

"Ok then," he said with a wide grin. "Stand up, and I'll show you."


	4. Love at first Bite

**Vampire Kisses**

**Chapter 4:Love at First **_**Bite**_

Wind offered his hand to me, I took it, and I stood up. He pulled me in close to him. Once again I thought that he was going to kiss me. When I looked into his eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes, I saw a longing. This time though he wasn't holding me down, or against any walls, or pinning me to anything so I didn't think that he would bite me. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, with his hands resting softly on my midriff. Wind's arms were holding me against him, but only gently and loosely. I most definitely could have escaped his grasp, but I even more definitely didn't want to.

He was leaning into me already. I was almost completely positive that he was going to kiss me this time. But did I want him to? His face was near mine but he hadn't showed me his teeth. His face was less than an inch from my face when his took another course. He was hesitant, but he gently kissed my neck. I inhaled. A second later, I felt a sharp prick on my neck right where he had kissed me. The pain was nothing more than a pinch, but I _knew_ that he had done. Wind bit me.

My eyes got wide as it finally sink in. _Oh no. this is bad. What's going to happen now? I won't become a vampire like him, will I? _He pulled away from my neck. "What happens now?" I asked worried. I didn't want to be a vampire too.

"Nothing," he said. "Unless you _want_ something else to happen."

"But won't I...become like you?" he chuckled at me.

"No. I would have to do something much different to turn you." he looked me in the eye. "Why? Do you want to be turned?" He seemed genuine, though. I didn't think that he was trying to intimidate me or pressure me to let him turn me. He really wanted to know if I wanted to be a vampire like him, but still, I was anything but slow to answer him.

"No!" I almost yelled, then calmed myself down. "I don't. At least not now anyway." I started connecting the dots then. _Is _that_ what he meant when he said he might get something later? He must have drunk some of my blood. It's not like he would just bite me and keep his mouth on my neck unless he took some of my blood. Did he know that he was going to do that before I even got home? _The thought sent a chill down my spine.

"OK. Are you alright though? He must have noticed when I got the chill. Why else would he have asked me? I started getting that fluttering feeling again.

"U-um yeah. I think so. I just got a chill." That's when I noticed that his hands were still on my lower back. He was still holding me against him. I didn't want him to let go.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "You look kind of...faint." I felt faint, but not in a sick way. I felt faint in the way that my heart was pounding out of my chest, but I wasn't about to admit that to Edward.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm fine. So what are some of the other conditions?" I asked smiling. I also wasn't going to admit that I actually enjoyed the bite. He half smiled.

"Those, you'll just have to wait to find out, that is if you agree." I was only a little but hesitant, but I eventually decided to go along with it, especially if it meant that _that_ would happen to me more.

"OK. I'll agree to it then. I won't tell anyone. It wouldn't benefit me if I told someone anyway." Edward had a wide, toothy grin on his face. A grin that said "I know something you don't know."

"I'm glad that you decided on that," he told me. Then he tightened his grip on me, around my waist. When I looked up into his eyes again, the longing was gone. It had been replaced by determination. I tried to figure out what he was so determined to do, but I couldn't do it. He started to speak to me again. "You know, you really appeal to me much more than any other girl does." I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, so I questioned it.

"What do you mean, ' I appeal to you?'" I tried to keep a straight face when I asked. He was so cute. I had never notices before that he had dimples. But only when he smiled – I loved it when he smiled. I guess I was too afraid before to notice.

"Well, for starters," he began, "you're absolutely beautiful." I blushed a deep pink. No one had ever called me beautiful to my face except my father, but that's his job. I didn't consider myself to be beautiful either, but he wasn't done. He leaned in closer to my face. "And your scent. It's amazing. It just keeps bringing me back to you." I started to smile. He really _was_ as cute and sweet as I thought the first time I ever saw him. Before all of the fear and confusion.


	5. Lonely Afternoon

**Vampire Kisses**

**Chapter 5: Lonely Afternoon**

After he said that, he touched his forehead to mine so that our noses touched. Then he moves in closer to me and tightened his arms around me so the he hand one hand on each of my hips. He began listing more things that he liked about me. "Even though I know that I scared you sometimes, you never let it get to you. You never let it show. That makes you one of the strongest girls that I know. But other than that, you're like a magnet, and I'm a metal paperclip. You draw me towards you, and I can't really say how or why." I took my arms which had been at my side and put them around his torso. I could feel every muscle in his back. When I repositioned myself Wind took it as a sign to go ahead since all I did was bring my self closer to him, but then my kitchen clock chimed on the hour.

"Oh crap," I said as I pulled away from Wind and started gathering my things.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if he didn't know. I could tell that he did know but I decided to humor him.

"I'm going to be late for my next class." I was still rushing around trying to find my things.

"I'll drive you back to the campus. I have a class now too anyway." he was really disappointed. I could just tell. I saw it in his eyes, and I could hear it in his voice. It was almost as if I'd known him for so long that I could really read him easily. I grabbed my book bag and Wind got his briefcase and we were off to the school. As soon as we got to then entrance of the school, he said, "Here, you get out here & get to class. I can be a few minutes late."

"Thank you so much," I said. I was really grateful to him right now, but I had to hurry. I jumped out of the car and ran to my class.

The bell rang five seconds after I took a seat in class. I had a funny feeling that I wouldn't be paying too much attention to this class either. But this time, it would be because I would be daydreaming, not worrying. In stead of taking notes, I just doodled. No way could I take notes on something that I wasn't even listening to so I decided not to try, but later decided that I should at least try. _If I get distracted then at least I tried and I'll hopefully get a few good notes at least. _And I did get a few good notes too. It wasn't bad, and what we were going over I already knew pretty well. Plus the subject wasn't dull, which helped me pay more attention. About 35 minutes into class though I was in a completely different world.

I was trying to decide whether I should go to Edward's class after the bell rang because this was my last class for today. I was really hoping that he wouldn't have a class so that we could spend some more time together. _I never imagined that I would actually _want _to spend time with a vampire. But then again, when we're just talking, all vampire things se aside, I really enjoy my time with him. He's so sweet. He drove me here because he knew that I would be late and that it was important to me that I wasn't. He could have easily made me stay there, but he didn't. He wanted to make me happy, and he wanted me to know that he cares. Well_, _I sure as hell know, now don't I!_

The clock in the front of the room said that the bell would ring in about a minute, so I started to gather up all of my things. I had decided that I was going to stop by his classroom before going back home. _If he asks what I want I can just say that I wanted to thank him again for the ride. Then I could ask if he has another class. If he does I'll go home, if not I'll ask if he would want to come back to my place. _I thought that was a really good plan.

The bell finally rang and I was really eager to go and see Edward again. It had only been an hour but I really, truly missed him. I practically jumped out of my chair, and ran out of the room. People were looking at me with weird faces because I had pretty much jumped over desks and chairs without saying a single word. I walked pretty quickly to Edward's classroom, but he wasn't there. _Maybe his class was in another room._ I was disappointed, but once again, this is just something I wouldn't admit to. I was starting to think that I had issues with accepting the truth about things like this, but what could I do now?

I was headed to the school café next. I planned on getting a cup of coffee then heading back to my house, and that's what I did. The coffee was expensive and not worth it, but it was still kind of refreshing. I started the walk back to my house since I had just killed 15 minutes, and really should start on some of my work. I was almost home too, but then I noticed someone was on my stoop again. I really hoped it was Edward.


End file.
